Dusk Braveheart
Dusk Braveheart, also known as Lord Death is a corrupt knight created by Johnson_ace History Dusk was born in the capital city shadow realm, Citidel, an area of absolute corruption and greed. His original name was Darren but he developed the nickname of 'dusk' due to the fact he committed crimes in the evening and the night. He was an orphan for most of his life and so had to steal for food and money. He became a powerful warrior and he challenged the King, Lord Shadowmire and won, killing the king and gaining the throne. He became a knight and was known for his high kill streak. He obtained a shard of dark matter, found in the mines in the dark realm, which allowed him to gain the dark energy. He became extremely powerful. He was eventually defeated by the hero and paladin James Braveheart, his apparent long lost brother, who was in the help of his long lost sister, Dawn Braveheart, who had also been orphans. He is now almost a ghost, in a way. He has no skin and so is known as the skeletal rider. He lives in the dark realm, on the largest island in the middle, in a castle of dark matter. His weakness has been proven to be light or anything infused with the power of light. When he is defeated in a battle, often in a swords fight, he will return to the dark realm. As he has been defeated, he is dead again and so must wager with the life binder for another life. He usually wins. He is classified as a skeleton, as well as a demon and knight. After the first light against dark war, People started to call Dusk, 'Dusk Skullmind' since he was so powerful and evil. Dusk eventually then changed it. Apart from this,in the rps, he has shown his power by killing the dragon windowing when he was in Castle town in Hyrule. His objective was to capture the castle and claim it as a base. He failed, when he was killed by the thief Arbiter. He now has to wager again with the life binder but this time it will be more difficult. He has been 'killed' in battle 3 times. The first two times proved to be light that killed him. The third time, he was beaten by a better swordsman. The first time, he wagered with the life binder that he would not attack innocent people in exchange for his rebirth. The second time, he battled the life binder and won. Therefore, the life binder allowed Dusk to be reborn again, this time with a new look and decreased power. After arbiter killed Dusk, Dusk was again transported to the life binder's palace, where he fought her again and lost. As a punishment, Dusk was imprisoned in the Azoras dungeons. The shadow bastion planned to break him out. The shadow bastion failed in their attack because they were so weak. Dusk challenged the life binder Gaz to another battle but lost. Gaz was sympathetic to dusk and let him go. However, he because a ghost meaning that mortals cannot hear what he says and he is invisible. He can possess mortals as he wishes and is searching for the best host. Personality He speaks very little and so people assume him of being weak and shy. Actually, he has a viscious temper which he only shows to certain people. He is also arrogant and a powerful swordsman. Trivia He wasn't a skeleton all his life, of course. He became one when James defeated him. He became undead by obtaining several shards of dark matter. Category:Johnson Ace's Pages Category:Male Category:Original